Characters Needed!
by Ex Blonde
Summary: Pokepeople ficcie, using *your* yes *your* characters! So can ya like... Read? Email me if you have any questions!
1. A short Prologue

Yes, it's that time everyone!

Disclaimer time!  YAY!  …Okay kill me?  Please?  You know what I'm going to say, don't you?  Yes, that's right, I do _not_ own Pokémon.  I do not own anything.  If anyone is saying that I own anything, they're ignorant idiots whom I must hurt fatally right now.  So yeah.

And the final note before we get into the story, I'd be peachtasticly euphoric to have someone as a beta reader, so that way the garbage that I spurt out will be refined into glory?

Please?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**_Five Years Ago_**

**__**

            A female scientist with long chestnut brown hair tied back in a bun runs towards her bosses' office, knocking on the heavy oak door.  Despite the excitement flooding her, apprehension and fear quickly drowns it out, making her quiver with a mixture of fear and energy.  The boss wasn't known for kindness, rather, he was known among the scientists for the complete opposite.  He was brutal, cruel, angry, and easily disappointed.  They never wanted to disappoint him, because if they did he either took it out on them physically, often using golf clubs, knives or even a gun in more then one case, or if he was in a particularly friendly mood, through their salary.  And she needed her salary to feed her little girl…

            "Come in." A cold, angry voice resonates from the room.  She turns the cold, silvery handle, twisting it and pulling the heavy door open.   To avoid the trouble of making the boss wait, she quickly and meekly walks into the dimly lighted, expensively furnished office.  The low light exaggerates the shadows, and makes the nearly invisible figure in the chair seem all the more intimidating; the poor woman nearly ran to the corner and cowered with fear.  "Do you have any worth while reports to tell me?  Or did you interrupt me for no reason?" The deep voice demands, the once-excited scientist now pale with fear.

            She rushes to explain why she came, her words rushing out almost slurring together, her usually poised, and feminine voice wracked with fear. "We made a breakthrough with the Pokémon merging process.  There is now a 75% life expectancy rate, except with water and inanimate types, where there is now a 15.5% survival rate. We…uhhm… We are waiting for your approval to begin capturing and testing the process with li… live humans now." She finally manages to choke out that sentence, feeling rather low realizing that twenty-five out of a hundred test subjects would die a slow, painful, inhumane death because of her 'research'.  She doesn't voice her concerns though, realizing with or without her they will go along with the experiments.  No need for there to be an extra casualty, plus, who'd take care of her little girl, Tiffany, if she died?

"Proceed, kidnap and use as many subjects as you feel necessary, we'll cover it up." The boss orders emotionlessly, not sharing the woman's concern for loss of life.

"Ye…Yes sir." With her job completed she quickly rushes to the door, her white lab coat flittering in the wind behind her still holding her previous merriment, even if she didn't.

%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%

End of chapter,

  
Author notes, part two!

Yes, short chapter, but that's my prologue, so soon (as soon as I can make it) the story will progress, and things will slowly unravel, and hopefully be peachy.

So tell me what you, the important people think!


	2. Rules and Regulations, and boring techni...

Author's notes!  
  
Yup yup, just your little author here! Hopefully you're reading this (Please?) Umm, yeah so I'll be asking for your help with this? Thanks! Anyway, it'll be based on a lab messing around with people/pokemon's genetic codes, mixing the two. Yes, yes I know it's been done before, but. I want to do it!  
  
Well anyway, I'll need ONE yes, ONE character for each type. And could you please characterize the character for the trait? No cold, down to earth fire types, but rather fiery and spirited, it'd make more sense, ne?  
  
And can you please avoid using overly cliché pokemon like Mewtwo and Celebi? I mean, they are great pokemon, really, but a bit over done? Yes, I know I'm being picky, but I know that you're all really smart people with cool original ideas within ya, unlike lil' old me? ~Grins~ anyway, just fill out this small little thing and submit the character! Anything in brackets is an example only. And please try to make the appearance look like the pokemon?  
  
Name- (Brian McCain  
  
Age- (16)  
  
Sex- (M/Male)  
  
Height- (6'3)  
  
Weight- (150lbs)  
  
Element & pokemon- (Water, Vaporeon)  
  
Personality- (Brian is -very- emotional, his moods meandering like a river. He can sometimes come across as cold and uncaring while at others be loving and selfless. You get the idea?)  
  
Appearance- (Light aqua blue skin, deep-sea blue eyes, fin-like ears, long fish-like tail. Fin-like ridge from the top of the head)  
  
Relationships- (if any. So yeah, if you want to be paired up with someone (and they agree) then you can have your own cute little romance. My only comment is- I will not write a huge detailed chapter about you and him/her having hot passionate sex. Thank you.)  
  
Well yeah, that's the simple form! Just remember, I'm only using ONE character for each type, (Rock, Water, Electric, Grass, Psychic, Poison, Fire, Ground, Fighting, Flying, Bug, Normal, Ghost, Dark, Steel, Ice and Dragon.) If your character lacks in originality, or detail, I would suggest checking the other submissions and try a different type. Well best of luck!  
  
The entry deadline is on December Thirteenth, so yeah, if any elements are left out by then, I'll make the character myself!  
  
Be sure to come back to see if your character is chosen, and I won't be one of those evil people who say they'll write a story and never quite get around with it!  
  
Okay! This is just a modification of the original statements, but this is a few hours, yes HOURS later, so, instead of the fifteenth, I shortened the deadline to THIS WEEKEND! As in Midnight, Friday the Thirteenth (ooo, bad luck!) is the deadline, so yeah.  
  
AND ANOTHER NOTE! I would extremely suggest no more Fire, Electric or Normal types? I have 3+ of each so far, and all the characters are really good so it'll be really hard to decide which to pick! But me has this plan in me head. So on Saturday expect the list of who is/is not in the story! Well Thanks for reading again! 


	3. Impatient Author Notes, Yes, the contest...

Impatient authors note!  Teeheeness!

That is not all, you aren't only enlightened by one of my favorite made up words, but I've also chosen the characters!  Yes, yes, I'm a day early, but after nothing new after a day, I've decided to jump the gun.  I guess I'm just a naughty little koneko, ne?   
    
    Name: Samantha Hakanrn
    
    Age: 18
    
    Sex: Female
    
    Height: 5'9"
    
    Weight: None of your business!!! *LOL* J/K! 130 lbs
    
    Element & Pokemon: Fire, Ninetales
    
    Personality: Samantha's fiery temper can flare up at any time, resulting in many interesting situations. She fights fiercely to protect her friends, even willing to risk her life for them if the situation calls for it. It's smart advice to stay on Samantha's good side.
    
    Appearance: Bright red wavy hair, cream-colored short fur covering her body, long typical Ninetales' tails, emerald green eyes, and short pointed ears that barely poked out from her hair

Name: Taimat Zero  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Weight: 134  
  
Element & Pokemon: Dragon, Dragonite  
  
Personality: He's cheery and smart. He likes goofing around and fighting to prove himself sometimes. He's honorable and doesn't tolerate people being in considerate. He also likes to play around with his best friend and he also protects his best friend/crush Nanami Shigeru from others who want to harm her.  
  
Appearance: Bright blue hair with silver streaks in them. Yellow eyes and Dragonite's antenna like things to help him look for Nanami, when she's trying to hide from him, and the wings of the Dragonite he can pull back but is still able to fly and he sometimes let's his tail out when he's really pissed or worried.  ((Didn't understand tail mentioning… so yeah, I had to change it since I couldn't quite understand it?))  
  
Relationship: Put him with my other character please!!  
  
***********  
  
Name: Nanami Shigeru  
  
Age: 17  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Element & Pokemon: Ghost, Gengar  
  
Personality: Loves to pull pranks, but never goes too far and she knows better than to do that to her friends. She's a bit mysterious and sly but is unusally open for a ghost breed. With Taimat, the two of them are found always together and either playing around with Taimat trying to find Nanami in her invisible form, practicing their moves or thinking of some new pranks to pull.  
  
Appearance: She has long lavender hair with black highlights in them. She has amber eyes that shine and when she's pissed off, they change to red. She has Gengar's strange ears and wears what looks like black gloves, but are just a form on her hands that look like Gengar's hands, but she has regular hands if she wished. She ties her long lavender hair into a ponytail.  
  
Relationship: PUT THESE TWO CHARACTERS TOGETHER PLEASE!!!!
    
    Name: Rianna Gemlight
    
    Age: 15 (Modified it, so she's a bit more mature?)
    
    Sex: Female
    
    Height: 5'1"
    
    Weight: 115lbs
    
    Element: Normal, Chansey
    
    Personality: Silent, secluded, likes to keep to herself a lot. Despises fighting immensely, and will avoid it at all costs. Afraid of those around, afraid that they will hurt her, but will never refuse to help someone if they are in need of it. All around, her mind pulls her in different directions... Probably best described as the young and innocent (naive?) type... (I know this is the exact opposite of a Chansey, consider it a challenge to write about her history and such)
    
    Appearance (Oh boy...): Relatively humanoid (working with more Human DNA then Chansey DNA here...), with long white hair, with pink tips, halfway down her back, tied up into a ponytail. White/emerald eyes. Pale white skin with a hint of pink to mingle with the color. (The idea is to try to make her look innocent and humanoid to blend in with society - then again, a 'healer' would be shunned by society probably because of that healing...)

Relationship: If you can match up with anyone that can break through her mental shell, go for it.

Name: Shinji Rodriguez (mixed heritage of Japanese and Mexican)

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 200lbs

E/P: Fighting, Machamp

Personality: Loves a challenge. Always trying to overcome any weakness he has. Tends to be solitary but fiercely loyal when you win his trust. He has practiced the Martial Arts since he was a small child so he knows many different styles and has mastered them. The definite man of few words but when he speaks others should listen. The only thing he loves better than a good challenging fight is a good meal. He has a soft spot for kids and tends to be protective of them. Slow to anger but when angered his rage makes demons cower. Reluctant to take a life but if forced to take a live to save others he will.

Appearance: Not the largest but definitely the strongest around. Wears an oversized black trench coat to hide his gray skin and two extra arms. Wears gloves to hide the gray skin on his hands He looks mostly human but the gray skin he tries to hide when ever possible. He also wears a Shades and a Hat to hide his red eyes whenever possible.
    
    Name- Shade (Real name: Hugo grant)
    
    Age- 20
    
    Sex- M/Male
    
    Height-6'5
    
    Weight- 190lbs
    
    Element & pokemon- Dark, Umbreon)
    
    Personality- Like the shadows he is closed off and cold. But don't let that fool you, as he has hidden deeps of passion and feeling. He can be ruthless in battle, and doesn't care if he kills. He will fiercely protect those he loves, even giving his life for them, but he doesn't make friends easily.
    
    Appearance- He has black fur covering his skin, black eyes with red whites, black umbreon ears sticking out of messy gold hair, and a gold ring on his forehead, around his black tail, and on his elbows and knees. He has short umbreon muzzle with a black nose. He has five-fingered hands, and umbreon paws for feet. He normally wears a gray sweatshirt, loose blue jeans with the knees worn out, and gray fingerless gloves. There is hole cut out for his tail.
    
    Relationships- if someone says yes, but the will have to open him up, as he doesn't understand love that well.
    
    Name: Ana Rhen
    
    Age: 15 (Almost 16)
    
    Sex: Female
    
    HT: 5'6"
    
    WT: 56lb
    
    Element and Pokémon: Psychic/Espeon
    
    Personality: She is tough and won't hesitate to go right out there and just do things, but when the subject gets into relationships she is completely shy.
    
    Appearances: Large light purple furry ears; red gem on forehead; a small muzzle; violet coloured eyes; a long light purple forked tail; and her whole body, arms, legs, ECT is covered in short light purple fur. She also has shoulder-length brown hair. Her hands and feet are more like paws with retractable claws.
    
    Relationships: Yeah sure. A relationship sounds great. Go right ahead.
    
    Name: Ginny Ray
    
    Age: 17
    
    Sex: Female
    
    Height: 5'4
    
    Weight: 113
    
    Element & Pokemon: Poison, Nidorina
    
    Personality: Temperamental and rash, Ginny is easily provoked. She is also very passionate. Ginny is fearless and confident, saucy and witty. She's almost poisonous, in that she tends to become close to people, and then leaves them with a sort of feminine sting...I hope you catch my drift its difficult for me to explain
    
    Appearance: ((Had to be changed.  Sowwy!))  Very light misty blue skin, her hair is a deeper royal blue, and goes down to around her mid-back.  From her hair she has Nidorina-like ears, which accentuate her large ruby eyes, making her look innocent and feminine. Her hands are tipped with sharp claw like nails, and she has small spikes coming from her back.  
    
    Relationships: Very sensual (but you're the author) but she refuses to commit...I like the sounds of Josh Rocket, if you use him and he agrees
    
    Name: Yuki Otome  
    
      
    
    Age: 18  
    
      
    
    Sex: Female  
    
      
    
    HT: 5'8"  
    
      
    
    WT: 115lbs  
    
      
    
    Element/poke'mon: Ice/Dewgong  
    
      
    
    Personality: Most of the time Yuki is like a light snowfall. She's serene, timid and gentle, yet a full of sorrow and regret. But every so often she is like a blizzard, cold, harsh and unmerciful (you never wanna make like this).  
    
      
    
    Appearance: She's considered to be a beauty. Sleek, pure white skin and Blue/gray eyes. She has a small horn in the center of her forehead and has long silver hair that goes to waist. From her wrist to her elbow is a flipper like material used for swimming (the flippers are also on the back of her legs from the edge of her heel to the back of the knee).  
    
      
    
    Relationship: It would be great if she fell in love.
    
    Name: Tamara Goodhart  (I had to change the name, too similar to another!)
    
    Age: 15
    
    Sex: Female
    
    Height: Err.... don't know exactly, but she's a bit short for her age.
    
    Weight: A bit heavy for her age, but its muscle, not fat.
    
    Element and Pokémon: Electric, Raichu
    
    Personality: Unpredictable, and her emotions are extreme. Meaning that she's not happy, she's hyper. She's not sad, she miserable. She doesn't hate/dislike someone, she loathes them. Stuff like that. Goes her own way mostly, but once she makes a friend, she's fiercely loyal. Also, she's a tomboy.
    
    Appearance: Round dark brown eyes, elongated ears, Raichu-like on the inside, that disappear into her orangish-gold hair. Her nose is a bit larger than normal, and she has a very good sense of smell. Her fingers and toes are shorter than normal (like the digits of a paw), and instead of fingernails or toenails, she has claws. She seems chubby, but it's usually an illusion cast by her clothes. She does have a Raichu-like tail, but she keeps it hidden! Well, most of the time.
    
    Relationships: Not really, but she might go for that one "perfect" guy. LOL.
    
    Name: Lene L'eau
    
    Age: 16
    
    Height: 5'6"
    
    Sex: Female
    
    Weight: 125lbs
    
    Element and Pokémon: Water, Chinchou
    
    Personality: Light and bubbly, she always is there with a grin on her face, and a hug.  She tends to remain happy and go with the flow through hard times.  But if anything should try to hurt her friends, or her, she can be very violent and determined, winning at any cost.  But, so far no one has seen her in any light beyond the huggable danceable happy go lucky one she plays oh so well.
    
    Appearance: She has deep sea blue skin with large yellow eyes with a small black cross in the center.  Her deep black hair is always done up in a braid, the only irregularity about it being the two long glowing antennas coming from just above her forehead, casting an ethereal yellow glow to her.  Her hands are webbed, and have the same yellow glow to them.  
    
    Name- Brianna Alum
    
    Age- 17
    
    Sex- F
    
    Height- 5'4
    
    Weight- Rather heavy
    
    Element and Species- Rock, Larvitar
    
    Personality: Brianna is cold and serious, never one to fool around or joke.  She is obscenely blunt, caring little for people's emotional needs.  She's often called inhuman by those who deal with her, and they're probably right, she's willing to do anything as long as it's in her best interest, even if it means hurting those she's closest to.
    
    Appearance- Greenish/brown skin, a horn in her fore-head, and a straight line starting from her mid-cheek to her violet eyes.  She has an odd tail that sticks out like a rock formation, and long jade hair.
    
    Name- Steven Brach
    
    Age- 14
    
    Sex- Male
    
    Height- 5'5  
    
    Weight- 123lbs
    
    Element and Species- Bug, Ariados  
    
    Personality- Creepy and morbid to the extreme, he just tends to, pardon the pun, bug people and creep them out.  But he doesn't care; he finds it fun making the girls squeal and screech at the sight of bugs.  Though, sometimes he's quite handy to have around most people can't get past his looks so no matter how much he helps, he'll always be an outsider.
    
    Appearance- His core body is striped red and black, while his arms, legs, and two-spider leg-like tails are stripped lime green and violet. Contrary to his nearly pretty body, his face has two tusks near his mouth, capable of secreting highly toxic venom, and a horn coming out of his forehead.  He is completely bald, and his black eyes seem to be constantly full of spiteful humor.
    
    Name- Draco Mcain
    
    Age-17
    
    Sex- Male
    
    Height- 6'3
    
    Weight-29lbs (Yes, Twenty-nine pounds, lightweight much?)
    
    Element and Species- Grass, Jumpluff.
    
    Personality: Down to earth, yet light hearted and free, regardless what conditions he's in.  He lives to make things less stressful, more calming and peaceful.  His pacifism does have a certain threshold though; if anyone systematically, methodically and secondly interrupts the peace, then he can be positively poisonous.  
    
    Appearance- a deep deep blue skin, with plant green hair that goes down to his nose, but is short in the back.  The opposite of a mullet I suppose you could say, only it's generally shyly hiding his left eye.  Both of his eyes are red, and vines, covered by huge pom-pom like fluff balls that he uses to let his un-ordinarily thin body fly, replace his hands.  
    
    Name: Nyx Ombre
    
    Age: 16
    
    Sex: Fem
    
    HT: 5'10"
    
    WT: 117
    
    Element/ pokemon: steel, steelix
    
    Personality: Nyx is cold and introverted, and envies people who can speak and act impulsively. However, she hates people who speak before they think, since she has been hurt emotionally many times from people like that (who have insulted her likes and beliefs, leading her to become as introverted as she is). She seems mean and uncaring when people first meet her, but for her close friends she is a smart, helpful, and caring person, putting them in front of her own needs. She is at one with nature, and meditates on occasion (when she feels sad or lost, left out). She has a sharp wit, but never shares it as much as she should; she could have many more friends if she did. She loves fighting, pokemon battle or otherwise, and her prized possession is her silver sword (told about later).
    
    Appearance: Nyx has straight shoulder-length hair that is shiny, metallic silver. It perfectly falls into place whenever she moves. Her skin is extremely pale, and has a few silver sparkles throughout it (not a whole lot). She has a thick gold neckband she always wears, and her shirt and long skirt are a deep purple/almost black. Her eyes are a cobalt blue, and she always wears a serious expression around those she is not familiar with. On her shoulders, forearms, and shins there are thick silver/metal strips. She can manipulate the ones on her arms (with her mind) to become her prized sword and shield, of which she summons forth whenever she is in danger. The others act as shields for battle. If she concentrates enough, she can magnetize herself or other metal objects, which allows her to manipulate magnetic fields. Relationships: if I think the person matches her personality, sure what the heck. I just have to approve ;)
    
    Name- Terra Mitchell
    
    Age- 18
    
    Sex- M
    
    Height- 5'6
    
    Weight- 130
    
    Element and Pokemon- Ground, Sandslash
    
    Personality- Down to earth and deep, he is a space case, absorbed in philosophy, meditation, and dirt.  Yes dirt, he may be deep, but he's a gossip mill with a green thumb.  Ironically, he only spreads good rumors, trying to make everyone a big friendly family, but quite often his plot backfires, ruining things for him and others.
    
    Appearance- think of a human hedgehog without hands, but instead, having hugely long, poisonous claws coming from the tip of his hands.  He also has sand colored skin, and deep earthy brown semi-long shaggy hair.
    
    Name- Angel Intern
    
    Age- 17
    
    Sex- F
    
    Height- 5'9
    
    Weight-        125lbs
    
    Element and Pokemon- Flying, Pidgeot
    
    Personality- Angelic and pure, she's the typical ray of shining light that thinks she can do no wrong; and quite often she's right.  But sometimes her pride and superiority complex complicates things, and gets her into trouble.  She spends too much time worrying about other people; she quite often doesn't get the attention she needs.

Appearance- Blonde hair with Red Streaks that goes down to her ankles, Blue eyes, Talon-feet, Tail feathers, Wings coming out of her back.

All the entries were extremely well done!  In quite a few cases I had to flip a literal coin to choose which character to pick.  I'm really sorry for not picking your characters, but I can't use all of them…  Sorry!!!

I'd like to thank ~everyone~ for entering.  


	4. Introducing! Mwahahahahaha

Authors Notes!

Booyaka!  Now the party's started!  We now are in the story's present!  We won't revolve around Tiffany, but she will be there.  Hence the mentioning of the "little girl" so much in the prologue.  Foreshadowing it's called; it's a fun tool to use, even in little things.

And No!  I still do not own Pokemon.  So please, don't sue me, or send scary people over to break my oh so sexy fingers.  I need them!

^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^

Five years later 

            A young girl with mid-back chestnut color hair flowing down to her waist walks towards a simple, gray, cold looking store, with a brightly colored sign for a candy store.  Before even stepping into the building and out of the cold, she dusts off her flawlessly taken care of school uniform.  Her modesty shows as she tries to lower the navy blue skirt as much as possible, trying to hide her long, thin, pale legs.  She then pulls open the clear glass doors, and walks through the simple, old fashioned looking candy store to an unseen stair case, and un-enthusiastically begins walking down the tightly spiraling stairs, the signs of "Employees only" being blandly ignored.  She stops just a foot in front of a thick metal door, and quickly types in the ten digit long password, not even looking at the keypad.  The thick doors open with a quiet beep, allowing the jade-eyed girl access to the sights and sounds behind it, which blinds her at first.  While still letting her eyes adjust to the bright light she steps into the room and with a practiced talent walks over through the pure white, sterile hall to the last door in the hall, passing 20 closed metal doors with wide spaces between them, before finally reaching her mother's door, a thick, heavy oak door with a hooked knob.  

            She doesn't even knock; ((A/n-What a rude little girl… She should be PUNISHED!)) she just walks into the room and walks over across the expensive, Italian rug with her muddy shoes, and flops down into a violet leather chair with boneless grace. "Mom!  Why do I have to come here every day after school!  It's boring and all the other girls at Prepsville High were playing soccer.  Why couldn't I just stay at school or go home?"

            "Because, you'd have to find a ride home since I don't want you walking alone.  And you shouldn't just loiter around the school for three hours until I get off work.  So you'll keep on coming here." Her mother comments with authority in her voice while looking at her daughter with her jade eyes behind her thick-rimmed glasses.  Her hairstyle hasn't changed in over five years, still chestnut brown and done up in a tight bun, but nowadays gray hairs peep out in random places.  "Tiffany, you and I discussed this how many times now?  I'm certain that this is the sixteenth time in the past two weeks!"  

            "Yeah, and you keep on being wrong!  There's nothing for me to do here!  I do all my homework in class, and there's no TVs here, no CD players, how am I supposed to pass the two hours until you're off work?  Play with myself?"

            "It'd give you something to do.  Now please, let's stop fighting about this, I have to get back to work!"  The older woman sighs, rubbing her temples, extremely irritated by her daughter.

            "Fine, I'm going to go 'play with myself'" Tiffany sneers as she pushes up from the thick expensive Arbok leather, and before her mother could say anything to stop her she exists through the heavy door and walks into the hall.  Once the hardwood door closes, Tiffany starts storming across the hall towards the exit, only to have the normally bright room become flashing with crimson light.  The walls, her skin, everything is bathed in the deep ruby light.  "Whee?  This is going to be a mighty traumatizing game?"  Tiffany asks worriedly, quickly storming back towards to the security of her mother's office.  

            SCREEEEEECH!

The squealing screech tears through the last doorway closest to the solid oak door.  Tiffany expects to see an angry Steelix standing in the small storm of dust, but rather sees a thin, feminine form with shoulder length silver hair.  "Red light?" Tiffany mutters out, her voice sounds like a tiny mouse's shrill squeak as she quickly tries to regain control of her body so she can run away from the… thing.  She didn't know what it was, but it couldn't be human!  The 'girl' brushes off the small flecks of dust and dirt from her form-flattering deep violet shirt and knee length skirt.  She walks towards Tiffany with her eyes looking as hard as steel.

"Where is the exit." She asks, her voice unquestioning and sounding rather cold and hard.  Tiffany mutters incoherently, too shocked to be logical, and too illogical to realize that it's not smart to make something with metallic hair cranky.  "Tell me!  Where is the. Exit." The stranger demands of her again.

"Here!  Near!  Away from the red light!  Home!  I'm only thirteen!  Please don't kill me!  I have brown hair!  If it's sex that you want just take it and leave me alone!  Don't hurt me!" Tiffany shrieks, stumbling backwards with the grace of a drunken two legged elephant.

"Listen little girl!  I don't want sex.  I don't want to hurt you.  I just want to know where the exit is!"

"HELP!  SOMEONE'S TRYING TO HURT ME!"

"But I just said I didn't want to…?"  She sighs rubbing her cold forehead.  "Okay, whatever.  I'll find the friggen exit on my own."  She quickly walks around Tiffany and walks towards the staircase, but not before the supervisor of the lab walks out, with a large tranquilizer gun.  

            "Nyx, stop right there!  You know you have nothing to return to…  Your family wouldn't accept you, no one would…  You're not human." The 'good' doctor comments, walking towards the metallic girl, her high-heeled shoes clicking on the floor.  "You have no place to go, and even if you did, you couldn't go, we wouldn't let you.  You'd live your life on the run from an organization you can't even see."  The scientist walks towards the monstrously strong human with her gun aimed and ready.  "Come back willingly, and there will be no need for punishment."

            "Come back? Be trapped in that room for how much longer? I'm only 16!  Do you expect me to willingly spend the next eighty-four years in that dark cold room?  I'm leaving!"  She bellows, her voice sounding sure, determined and unemotional despite the words.  She quickly storms towards the stairs, her hair barely moving, looking like tendrils or vines made of pure silver.  

            "I'm sorry that you made that choice.  You don't really have much say in how you're going to spend the rest of your life, that's my decision."  The woman comments coldly, five years of seeing death and failure have made her grow cold, frigid and uncaring.  Without the bat of an eye, she shoots the rogue subject with a high power tranquilizer putting the lightly glittering girl into a deep, impenetrable sleep.  The scientists finally run into the now quite hall, seeing the girl lying down on the floor, looking deceptively peaceful in her slumber.  "Put her in a tank of water with a respirator for two days.  It'll show her not to try to escape."

            "But she hates the water!  It hurts her!  She's doubly weak to it!"

            "Exactly, if we show her no weakness, she'll stop looking for it and give up.  Now do it, or else I'll report you my boss.  If you think I'm bad… You should remember he's far worse."  Wordlessly they drag the girl back through the door she just broke open, their faces a mixture of fear, remorse and anger.

            "Mom...?  What just happened?  Who was she?  What is going on?" Tiffany finally finds her voice, sounding like a lost, hungry child.

            "Tiffany, on second thought I'll have one of my colleagues bring you home anymore.  Don't mention this to anyone, and don't ask any questions."  Tiffany's mother coldly comments, walking into the room with the other scientists, and ordering one drives her daughter home after school daily.  As one of the scientists leave to do just that, she surveys the scene.

            "Ms. Tokenhagen, we have secured her into the water.  Though I highly recommend against it."

            "I have far more experience in these areas then you.  Your recommendation is heard and here-by ignored.  Now shut up and monitor her.  We want her to be punished, not killed."  She strides through the destroyed door with an angry air about her, and she types in the authorization codes into another room.  Scientists crowd small observation room, looking through the one-way mirror at their testing of experiment number 4836.  The normally dim room was lit up brightly as rows of fire launch towards the lone figure in the frigid room.  

The scientists test her far more harshly then al the other subjects, especially since she accidentally seriously hurt one of the lab staff as he walked in to try to give her a needle.

  The fire quickly traps her in a thin row in the center; slowly growing closer to her as more fuel is injected into her usually peaceful arena.  She blinks, a look of concentration forming on her pale, milky white skin.  She holds her hand out at the fire, aqua blue particles of light quickly form right in front of her hand, and with a blink, is launched at the fire, she spins in a circle, covering the pale orange flickering flames with the aqua light, putting it out quickly.   The scientists behind the mirrored glass scrawl quickly about how she produces the cold, and other random notes, analyzing her actions during the last test of the day.  Ms. Tokenhagen watches with an amused smirk on her face.  "What level was that fire?"

"It had the same strength of a level fifteen Charmander using it…" One of the raven-haired scientists announce distractedly, still animatedly writing.  "It is a big improvement…  Only a month ago she couldn't handle any fire based attacks."

"When you're completed your notes, you may swipe out and go home."  Ms. Tokenhagen wasn't about to pay someone for more time then she had to.  She saunters out of the room, about to go check on the other test subjects…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Yeah, right, that sucked:'(But I have this cool idea formulating and plotting…  FORMULATE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So yeah, things are rolling around and now that the Tiffany brat is finished her role, she can now step into the shadows.

MWAH! Love ya'll!


End file.
